Happy Mother's Day!
by Kadek8785
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sepesial untuk Alice dan dia mendapat hadiah yang sepesial dari sang keluarga tercinta.


**Title : Happy Mother** **'s** **Day!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Hari ini adalah hari yang sepesial untuk Alice dan dia mendapat hadiah yang sepesial dari sang keluarga tercinta.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan milik saya tetapi milik Himaruya Hidekazu. Saya hanya memiliki idenya dan si kembar.**

 **A/N: Untuk yang ingin tahu seperti apa Amelia dan Melinda: Amelia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan seperti Alice namun dipotong shaggy dan memiliki mata berwarna biru langit seperti Alfred, sedangkan Melinda memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jerami seperti Alfred yang sering dia kepang satu dan memiliki mata berwarna turquoise.**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

Alice terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari bawah. Dia heran, karena yang biasanya bangun paling awal adalah dirinya sedangkan anggota keluarganya yang lain baru akan terbangun setelah nyanyian burung pertama dipagi hari terdengar.

Alice yang penasaran segera mengambil jubah tidurnya dari lantai dan memakainya sebelum dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju tangga kebawah. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan lorong menuju ke arah suara itu berasal, yaitu dapur. Saat dia sampai ditempat tujuan, dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mengintip ke dalam dapur. Manik hijaunya menyusuri setiap jengkal ruangan itu sebelum terpaku ke arah meja makan. Disana dia melihat sang suami, Alfred, dan kedua putrinya duduk di mengitari meja makan sambil menghadap ke arah pintu dengan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Alice tertata rapi di atas meja.

Mereka tersenyum kapada Alice dan berbicara disaat yang bersamaan "Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum/Alice". Alice sangat terkejut, manik hijaunya membulat dan menatap keluarganya dengan mulut ternganga, tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat ia ucapkan karena terharu dan terkejut. Sedangkan sang suami dan kedua putrinya berdiri dan memeluknya sebelum memberikannya hadiah dari mereka masing-masing.

Alfred memberkannya sekuntum mawar merah, bunga kesukaan Alice. Amelia, putrid tertuanya, memberikannya sebuah kotak berisikan kertas origami berwarna warni berbentuk kelinci yang jika dibuka akan terlihat kata-kata mutiara dan segala ungkapan kasih saying dari Amelia kepada sang Ibu. Sedangkan Melinda memberikannya boneka teddy bear berwarna putih, boneka itu memegang mawar putih dan hati yang bertuliskan 'I Love You, Mother".

Alice merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Dia mengira keluarganya melupakan hari apa ini, mengingat mereka jarang (nyaris tidak pernah) melihat kalender. Selain dirinya hanya sang anak sulung, Peter yang- tunggu dulu, dimana Peter?

"Alfred, dimana Peter, love?" Tanya Alice kepada sang suami. Alfred dan kedua putrinya hanya tersenyum misterius. Alice yang heran dengan ekspresi yang digunakan sang suami dan Amelia serta Melinda ingin bertanya kembali, namun pertanyaan pertanyaannya terpotong bahkan sebelum kalimat pertamanya dapat keluar dari mulutnya oleh sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Aku disini Mum."

Alice segera membalikan badan dan menemukan sang putra berdiri di belakangnya. Peter tampak bahagia, senyumannya begitu cerah dan mata birunya tampak berkilauan dengan kebahagiaan. Dia tampak lelah namun kelelahan tidak dapat memudarkan kebahagiaannya. Alice heran mengapa sang putra tampak lelah mengingat dia tidur yang paling pertama kemarin malam. Ketika Alice memperhatikannya lagi dia baru menyadar bahwa Peter memegang sesuatu dibelakangnya. "Peter, apa yang kamu bawa di belakangmu itu?" Tanya Alice keheranan.

"Aku membawa ini Mum" kata Peter sambil menunjukan benda yang dia bawa kepada sang Ibu. Benda yang dibawanya adalah sebuah potret dirinya, potret itu dibuat dengan tangan. Setiap garis dan warna sangat indah dan diatur dengan rapi hingga menghasilkan gambar yang indah dan tampak hidup. Alice dapat merasakan setiap cinta dan kasih sayang yang tertuang di dalam gambar potret itu. Alice sangat kagum dengan potret itu dan bertanya siapa yang membuatnya.

"Potret itu dibuat oleh Kak Peter Mum." Jawab Melinda.

"Kak Peter membuatnya semalaman, karena itu Kak Peter tampak lelah." Sambung Amelia.

"Kenapa kamu membuatnya pada malam hari Peter? Kan sekarang kamu lelah." Tanya Alice halus kepada sang anak sulung kahwatir. Alice takut Peter akan sakit karena tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau Mum tahu. Kalau aku membuatnya siang hari, Mum pasti akan tahu karena Mum selalu memperhatikanku." Jawab Peter kepada sang Ibu. "Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa Mum. Aku rela sakit yang penting hadiah ini jadi, karena apa yang aku lakukan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang Mum lakukan kepada kami. Mum rela tidak istirahat, tidak tidur dan sakit yang penting kami bahagia. Setiap kali kami sakit Mum rela tidak kerja dan berlarian mengeliling rumah untuk merawat kami, membersihkan rumah dan memberikan kita makan disaat yang bersamaan meskipun pada akhirnya Mum harus kelelahan. Jadi apa yang aku lakukan bukan apa-apa." Lanjut Peter.

Alice sangat terharu dan menangis mendengar kata-kata sang anak. Dia memeluk Peter dengan erat dan menangis sambil mengatakan 'terima kasih' secara berulang-ulang, bukan hanya Peter tetapi juga anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Alfred, Peter dan si kembar memeluk Alice dan mengatakan; "We Love You. Thank you for what you already do for us."

Alice hanya dapat menangis dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya hadiah terindah kepadanya, yaitu keluarga kecilnya yang indah yang sangat mencintainya ini. Alice tidak dapat berpikir atau membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika dia tidak memiliki keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Happy Mother Day"

… **..…Finish…..**

 **A/N: Selamat Hari Ibu kepada semua Ibu di dunia.**

 **Date: Selasa, 22 Desember 2015**


End file.
